


Inappropriate

by Sangerin



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: 12dayschristmas, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-31
Updated: 2007-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It certainly wasn't love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inappropriate

It certainly wasn't love. It certainly was desire. Lust. The memory of Inara's body invading her thoughts at inopportune moments. The idea of those perfect fingers on her skin. Of Inara's lips on her own (absent kiss-of-death lipstick). Of Inara's skills being used to pleasure her.

She could see the whole scenario: the two of them, in Inara's sumptuous drape-filled shuttle. The tea ceremony, the way it was meant to be performed. The gentle beauty of a seduction where each party is both seducer and seduced.

It was enough to distract a woman from the job of finding another husband.


End file.
